A new start
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: He was murdered but instead of dying he was given new life in a world far different from his own. One Piece crossover. Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ _A new start_

_by: Shini-ko_

_Adopted from: xXKuroTenshi666Xx_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Itachi does; but aside from Itachi, the real owner of the anime/ manga is the only person who can claim rights. And that's obviously NOT me. And the same applies to the characters of Onepiece. _

_**AN:** This fic is adopted but there are going to be some major changes from the original one, you'll just have to wait to see what sort of surprises will show up in later chapters. _

**_Pairing: _**_ItaNaru,__ Past SasuNaru_

* * *

_'Damn those drags! Why can't they just leave me alone!' _Sanji scowled as he bent over, hands resting on his knees as he panted harshly trying to regain his lost oxygen.

After a while, the blond stood straight and glanced around making sure none of those woman wannabe's were around

"How am I supposed to train with them chasing me! Curse my handsome regal features!" he shouted as he made his way down the beach but paused mid-step when he saw something laying on the sand with the water gently lapping at it.

Squinting his eyes he walked closer until the _thing_ became clearer. It was a person, he was sure of it. The figure had long hair and a small petite build… upon seeing that only one thought registered within Sanji's mind...

_'Is that a woman!' _ Faster then he ever ran before, the blond man was already racing down the beach, towards who he believed to be a female, only stopping once he was beside the nearly naked figure.

Sanji took in the figures long golden blond locks that laid sprawled out, the ends curling elegantly around the unknown figures bronze colored skin. From what Sanji could see, the girl was small with a lithe built. And like any self respecting pervert, blood began leaking from the man's nose, but not enough to knock the womanizer out though.

Leaning down, Sanji carefully turned the figure over to make sure she was alright only to rocket backwards as a faucet of blood flew out of his nose at the sight before him.

Soft feminine features were revealed, Long, thick black eyelashes brushed against elegantly high placed cheek bones, plush rose pink lips set on a delicate looking face that many angels would envy and add in the three thin whisker-like marks engraved into each side of her face and you got one very beautiful, exotic female.

Sanji thanked every God he knew for bringing her to him. Grinning, he trailed his eyes down her face to a slender tanned neck and stopped and stared at a flat, slightly muscled chest.

_'_'_Oh no, no, no, no, no.' _He chanted mentally. Kami couldn't be this cruel could he; to dangle this beautiful looking morsel in front of him only to turn around and make this person a...He slowly brought his eyes down, passed a flat toned torso and down towards the desired area, the blond's crotch.

Through out the island, a shout of heart aching grief was heard.

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes slowly fluttered open looking around with dazed orbs until they cleared enough for him to see the rather luxurious and grand room he was in. Confused and a bit disoriented, the golden haired boy stiffly remained lying on the bed, wondering where he was and what had happened to him.

A small frown tugged at his lips as he pushed himself upwards, slowly, allowing the silk sheets that were covering him to fall from his body and pool around his small figure. Glancing towards the soft material that had been around him moments before, both of the blonds eyebrow shot up into his hairline as blush dusted his cheeks.

"Why am I in a night gown?" he asked his cheeks turning redder when he realized that it fit perfectly on his slender 5'6 frame. "This is mortifying." He murmured and brushed some of his long bangs from his eyes to rest against his cheeks. "Where am I?"

As if the answer had decided to come there was a knock on his door. "Are vou avake darling?" an odd male voice with a slight accent called from the other side of his door.

"Um, yes." He said a little worried of who was on the other side of the door. He looked around for a weapon and saw an elegant red sheathed katana laying by his side.

Before he could pick it up the door opened and he was faced with the sight of a very weird looking man in even stranger clothes. The best way Naruto could describe him was blocky.

A little afraid he grabbed the sheets and brought them up to his face, stopping when the sheets were right under his eyes, to hide the fact that his other hand was inching toward the katana.

"Oh! Vou look so cute!" The stranger cooed making a blush rise to his cheeks again. "Don't vorry, I'm not going to hurt vou. I vill if vou try to strike at me wiz zat svord." Watching as the blond froze in mid action, the man in drags nodded his head, "Zhat's right, I can see vour hand moving dear boy."

Naruto allowed the sheets to fall back down, making sure to keep his hands in plain view, looking properly chastise and a bit guilty at his actions. Having time to actually think about it, he knew it was a foolish of him to try to attack someone who had done nothing to harm him, and by the looks of it, he was also responsible for taking care of him; and if he meant any harm, there wouldn't have been a sword in the open and so close to him at that.

"Gomen." He apologized respectfully bowing his head and as he did so allowing his blond hair to fell in front of his face. "That was disrespectful of me."

"No hard feelings. It's understandable." The man said as he waved his hand in a dismissive fashion revealing the black gloves that they adorn. The still unnamed man walked closer to the bed. "Do vou know vho I am?" He asked and after the adorable angel slowly shook his head he declared loud and proud, "I am ze great Drag Queen Iva!" While throwing his hands into the air in a grand way. "Vho are vou?"

With a small, polite smile Naruto bowed his head towards the man and introduced himself, "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He replied, "Thank you for taking me into your home, as well as caring for my well-being for however long I've been here, Iva-sama."

Iva laughed and clapped her hands, "Cute and respectful! I like vou Naru-chan!" he nodded his head, "Now vould vou like to tell me how vou came to my island of drag queens?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that before shaking his head. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember any thing that happened before waking up here which was strange in itself because he could usually recall events that occured even when drunk with a hangover due to the Kyuubi's influence, "I'm sorry Iva-sama, my mind is rather fuzzy." The blond said, then paused and glanced at Iva, curious, "Did you just say island of drag queen?"

Iva smiled wide and nodded, "Zat's right dear boy."

A small smile grace the blonds lips. 'Ah an island of drag queens? Perhaps that's why they put me in a night gown and not because I looked like a girl. Thank Kami for little favors.'

Going back to their ealier conversation, Iva crossed her (his) arms as she (he) stared at the flaxen haired boy and trying to find out what could have happened to the poor boy, "Vou are probably still exhausted, maybe afzer vou rest, vou'll remember something, hmm. I vill have someone bring us some tea." He replied clapping his hands loudly, "Sally!"

A very 'obviously a man' in a maids outfit complete with make up appeared in the doorway and Naruto resisted the urge to cringe. "Yes Iva-sama?"

"Bring us some relaxing tea as vell as some hot soup, our guest must be starving!" Iva looked back to the blond in bed. "Are vou not Naru-chan?"

"Um, I am a little thank you Iva-sama and," he turned his blue eyes to the man in drag in the doorway. "Sally-chan?"

Sally giggled and waved 'her' large muscular hand. "So adorable! I'll be back sooner than you can cat call!" 'She' winked and walked off.

_'This is really weird. And coming from Konoha with a lot of weird people, that's saying something,' _Naruto sweat dropped at the thought of Maito Gai and his mini clone student Rock Lee wearing frilly dresses while striking good guy poses, complete with blinding smiles; and nearly flinched.

The green spandex were bad enough, but the thought of the two taijutsu users in female outfit sent a shiver down his spine. The thing that struck true fear within his body was the fact that he could see those two actually wearing dresses and the likes if someone told them it would make them more 'youthful.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Iva's voice, "Is zat vour blade?" He questioned, glancing towards the katana at his side.

Naruto turned his attention to the sword and shook his head in the negative,. "No. I've never seen it before." He reached down and picked it up only to drop it just as quickly when the katana gave a pulse of powerful and familiar chakra.

Iva narrowed his eyes as he felt the power. "Ve found that svord vith vou on ze beach. Ve tried to dispose of it but it'd alvays return to vour side."

"I-It feels familiar." The blond whispered as he reached out to touched the katana again. When nothing happened he grabbed the hilt and slowly unsheathed the blade. It glinted against the sunlight streaming into the room from the open window. Along the blade itself something was engraved upon it. Bringing the sword to eye level he saw what looked like a fox with nine tails flowing behind him.

Eyes widened when memories of how he came here passed through his minds eyes. Events rewinded before his very eyes. He was assigned a mission; A ranked, Uchiha Sasuke had been spotted withing Fire country and a team was dispatched to meet the young Uchiha.

_**Flashback**_

_Tsunade stared at the younger blond standing across from her, "I want you to gather two people for an A rank mission." Brown eyes locked with icy blue, the hidden question, evident withing the gaze. "Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted near the border of fire and sound; the valley of the end, in other words."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, "If this is the mission then I'm short at least one member." The blond response caused Tsunade to grimace slightly as she shook her head._

_"That spot is being filled by Sakura. She's the only medic available right now, seeing as both Ino and Hinata are out on missions of their own."_

_Despite not liking the choice of medic, the blond nodded his head, "I know who the other two will be. I'll notify them and we will set out as soon as we can."_

_Tsunade nodded her head and dismissed the boy she loved as a brother/ son/ grandson depending on the mood, and it killed her to send him out so ill perpared, to face what could be the last battle of his life. 'Kami-sama please, I beg of you, please protect Naruto and his team. Don't let anything bad befall them.' Tears filled her eyes but she refused to release them._

_Half an hour later find Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto leaving Konoha heading in the direction that could very well be the start of a new beginning or the closure to a past that should have been forgotten._

_After arriving at the valley, the group of four landed in front of Sasuke, behind him was girl with red hair and two boys, one with white hair the other orange._

_No one said anything for a long while before Sakura took a step forward calling out to Sasuke, who didn't bother to even glance in her direction much less grant her a response, no, he kept his black eyes focus solely on one person. The team captain._

_"Naruto."_

_The blond stared at the older male, "Sasuke. Are you returning to the village?" A soft sigh escaped Naruto's lips. "Or will this be us finally closing the doors to our past?"_

_Shikamaru and Neji remained motionless at their taichou words while Sakura gaped in disbelief, not being able to comprehend that Naruto was willing to let Sasuke go if he wasn't going to return to the village._

_"This cat and mouse game has been going on for a long time and I'm tired of chasing after you." Blue eyes closed and lips pulled into a regretful frown, "This will be the last time, so, either you return with us or..." The blond trailed off, a pained look overshadowing his countenence._

_Sasuke stared at his best friend, silent. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to let it go this time. "I'll go with you Naruto, but, my team has to come as well and they have to remain unharmed, promise."_

_Naruto gaped, eyes opening. He didn't expect this. He glanced towards Neji and Shika just to make sure he heard right, only to see the two boys in shock so he must have heard what he thought he did. "Your going to come back, as long as your companions remain unharmed?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head._

_The blond smiled and took several steps forward, "Okay. I promise, Uchiha Sasuke, no harm will befall you or your companions as long we don't feel threatened."_

_The Uchiha released a soft sigh as he closed his eyes in relief, "Naruto, thank you." He whispered, opening his eyes he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed the blond. "Thank you." He repeated, "For always being there and always ready with open arms. I promise I won't hurt you again."_

_Naruto nodded his head, "I know." He whispered, he turned his attention from Sasuke towards the three behind his friend, "Well let's get going, Tsunade-sama should be expecting us."_

_The group nodded their heads in agreement. Neji and Shika glancing at Sasuke briefly and inclined their heads in silent greeting before following their captains orders._

_As they turned to leave, none saw the angry look that overtook the pink haired female's face as she glared at her blond companion, who was standing too close to Sasuke for her liking._

_"So what's your name? Mine Hozuki Suigetsu and I don't think I've ever seen our fearless leader so taken by someone, though Karin tried various ways to seduce Sasuke, he never strayed." A lecherous looking smirk curled the white haired males lips, "But then again, it's not too hard to resist Karin when something as cute as you exist."_

_Sasuke slanted a glare towards Suigetsu while Karin slapped him, "Shut up Suigetsu." She commanded. "Your so annoying, you freak." The redhead glared at him, turning she smiled at Naruto, "Hi, sorry about that, Suigetsu can be a real ass at times. Let me introduce to you, Juugo. His a bit on the shy side though." Turning Karin motioned for Juugo to say hi._

_"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Juugo nodded and turned his attention towards the small red bird that flew towards him, landing gently on his finger._

_The group seemed surprise by this but ignored it and returned their attention back towards the redhead girl._

_"And my names Uzumaki Karin. Nice to meet you."_

_Naruto stopped, heck, everyone (from Konoha) stopped and stared at Karin in shock, even Sasuke. He had never known his female companion was an Uzumaki._

_"Did you say Uzumaki?" Naruto blinked, "From the former Uzushiogakure?"_

_Karin nodded her head with a grin, "Yep. I'm surprised you know it seeing as Uzushiogakure was destroyed so long ago and hardly anyone knows about it these days. It's like they've all forgotten how feared the Uzumaki's use to be."_

_Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah."_

_"So how is it that you know the name Uzumaki, kid?"_

_The blond frowned at being called a kid by someone only a year or two older then he was, "I'm an Uzumaki too. Names Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."_

_Karin gaped at that, "Really. Uzumaki's were known for their redhair and their never-say-die attitude, but your blond and blue-eyed, so your coloring must have come from..."_

_"My father." Naruto grinned, "My coloring is all my dads. I was told by people who knew both my parents that I'm my fathers clone. "_

_Karin smiled, "That makes us cousin's." A frown formed on Naruto's lips causing the redhead to frown as well, not understanding his reason for doing so, "What is it? Do you not want to be related to me?"_

_Shaking his head, Naruto reassured her that wasn't the case, "That's not it, it's just that I've never had family before." The blond response caused Karin to blink in shock, "I don't know how I should act."_

_The redhead sighed and threw her arms around the smaller teen. "You don't have to act in front of me. We're cousin's and because we are all each other has, we should just be ourselves."_

_Naruto smiled and returned the embrace, "Okay."_

_"Well, that was shocking news." Neji blinked, "We really should be getting back to Konoha now before we run into trouble."_

_Shikamaru nodded his head, "Though it's a surprise to find out that Naruto has a living relative." The lazy Naru turned towards Sasuke, "I take it you never knew?"_

_Sasuke shook his head and sighed, "Karin never told anyone her surname." Frowning he glanced at the female Uzumaki, "Why didn't you tell anyone that you were an Uzumaki? Did Orochimaru know?"_

_Karin shook her head, "If Orochimaru found out I was an Uzumaki he would have me raped just so I could produce kids for him to expirement on." The redhead shivered at the mere thought._

_"What's so great about the Uzumaki's?" Suigetsu asked with a frown at the thought of his female friend being raped, the sad thing is, he could see that bastard they were force to call master, doing something as revolting as that if he really wanted the blood of an Uzumaki._

_Naruto glanced at the white haired male and smiled, "Our clan was feared by all for their genius when it came to fuinjutsu." Karin nodded her head with what her blond cousin was saying, "And because fuinjutsu was so rare and to have a whole clan able to utilize this art, they naturally became public enemy number one." Naruto and Karin frowned at what was going to be said next, "During the second shinobi world war, several villages target Uzushiogakure and destroyed the village, and most of the Uzumaki clan members, the ones who survived fled and were force to hide themselves. My mother was found and rescued by a platoon of Konoha shinobi's who were too late to help defend the village."_

_"Did Jiraiya-sama tell you that?" Neji asked._

_Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. I was going over the history of Konoha and the clans when the Uzumaki name came up and I was curious about why it would appear under Konoha so I asked Jiraiya." With a smile, the blond continued, "After he told me about Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan, he pointed me in the direction of the Hokage tower, said I should speak to Tsunade if I wanted to learn more about my clan."_

_"Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow._

_The blue eyed teen nodded his head, "The Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan are distant relatives. The first Hokage married an Uzumaki and thus the two villages were allies which explained why Konoha was coming to help Uzushio when it was attacked." Motioning to the swirl mark on his arm band, the blond finished, "The swirl crest which decorates all the chunin and jounin flak jacket is actually the mark of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan. The first Hokage had it embleded to show everyone that Konoha and Uzushio will always be connected because it was thanks to the Uzumaki clan that Konoha was even born."_

_Karin grinned and adjusted her glasses, "I wish to read up the history when we get to Konoha."_

_"Tsunade-sama has the books at the Senju library. I'm sure if I asked she'd let us look at them." Naruto smiled._

_THe redhead cheered and wrapped her arms around her cousin in excitement, unaware of the fond looks being toss at the two, well everyone except one angry, fuming pink haired female._

_Sasuke was sincerely happy for his blond friend, knowing how family was always a sensitive subject for him. Now he would have Karin. "I'm happy for you Naruto." He whispered, his breath brushing against the blue eyed boys ear._

_"Thank you Sasuke." He smiled, blue eyes glowing._

_Wrapping an arm over the smaller males shoulder, Sasuke ruffled the boys blond hair, "Let's get back to Konoha." He replied removing his arm and leaping on to a branch and taking off throught the trees. The others following his example._

_With a smile Naruto jumped onto a branch and went to follow behind his friends when a sudden pain in his back elicted a gasp from his throat, causing him to miss the branch he was aiming for; and he fell from the tree landing painfully on the forest floor._

_Everyone stopped and turned towards the noise in alarm. Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke raced back to aide their friend while Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo followed behind them. The redhead worried for her younger cousin, but before any of them could reach the boy, Sakura stepped forward, clasped within her hand was a small vile filled with clear liquid; faster than the group could react, Sakura was upon Naruto, the cork of the bottle removed and the contents poured into Naruto's mouth._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled throwing the pink haired girl towards Suigetsu and Juugo, who immediatly gripped the girl, never took their eyes off the quivering form of the feminine male. "We need to get him back to Konoha."_

_Sakura giggled, a mad glint in her eyes, "By the time we reach Konoha, that stupid monster will be dead. And it would be far from peaceful."_

_Suigetsu sneered and slammed the butt of his kubikiri houcho into the pink haired girls head. "Lets get a move on." He glanced at his orange haired companion, with a unsure smile, "Can you carry this thing, Juugo?"_

_Juugo looked reluctant but nodded his head and toss the girl over his shoulder; carelessly and ignoring the fact that Sakura's face hit the tree and was now bleeding._

_Sasuke picked Naruto up and took off. Karin was sobbing at the fact that she might lose her cousin; the last family that she had, before she even got to know him. Suigetsu, for once, was understanding and told Karin to get on his back, knowing she was in no way alright to run on her own._

_Forty minutes later spasm jerked the blond; an agonize cry of pain left his throat. Karin lifted her head and sobbed at the sight of her cousin, burying her face into Suigetsu neck._

_Pulling out a dark blue walkie talkie, Shikamaru inserted his earpiece and quickly made contact with the gate guards. "Kotetsu! Izumo!" He yelled_

_"What is it? Shikamaru is that you?" Kotetsu voice echoed in his ear. "What do you need?"_

_Shikamaru glanced at the blond in fear of what could happen if help didn't arrive soon, "Have the gates open and ready for our arrival; also notify Tsunade-sama that Naruto is critically injured, but we don't know what's wrong with him. Have Ibiki and Anko on standby, we have a traitor with us and several guest."_

_"Naruto is hurt? Is he alright?" This time the voice that came belonged to Izumo, "Kotetsu left to let Tsunade-sama know."_

_Shikamaru frowned, "I can't answer that question Izumo. We have to wait for Hokage-sama diagnostic."_

_Silence meant after the response and Shikamaru placed his walkie talkie into one of his vest pocket along with his earplugs._

_As the gates got closer to view, Sasuke pushed more chakra into his feet and took off, past the stunned guards and heading straight towards the tower. The hold he had on the blond tightened as he felt the lithe body in his arm jerk._

_"Tsunade!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the room._

_Wasting no time, the blonde Hokage grabbed her blond and ran towards her private room with Shizune to begin operating._

_"Nara! Hyuga! Is this the traitor we needed to detain?" Ibiki questioned, hand motioning towards Sasuke._

_Shaking his head, Neji reached over and jerked the pink haired girl from the orange haired boy's arm, and toseed her at the torture and interrogators feet. "She is. Not only did she attack Naruto, she is also responsible for whatever is wrong with him."_

_A cry was heard and everyone ran towards the door. Shizune had her hand covering her mouth and Tsunade was hunched over the bed, arms wrapped around the convulsing blond. "NO! This is not happening. WHY? Why?" She cried out._

_"What's going on?" Sasuke called out._

_Shizune turned her eyes towards the group. "Nothings working. Naruto's been poisoned and the only antidote we had for it is missing; someone took it and without it, there is nothing we can do for Naruto."_

_"What do you mean? Can't you make another one?"_

_Shizune shook her head, "It takes hours to make it and that's if we had the ingredients, which we don't; by the time we even gather all the ingredients and finished concocting it, it would be too late anyways."_

_Another horrifying yell escaped Naruto's lips causing Tsunade to sob harder as the blond continued to spasm and jerk around._

_Sasuke's heart ached at the sight, A sob echoed Tsunade and he glanced towards the redhead who had curled herself into a ball. "This wasn't suppose to happen. I've lost the last of my family before I even got to know him. It's not fair."_

_Juugo wrapped his arms around Karin and offered his shoulder for her to cry on. Well Suigetsu laid a hand on the girls head in silent comfort. Shikamaru and Neji both had their eyes shut while Ibiki and Anko looked pissed._

_Marching towards the pink haired girl Anko slammed chakra cuffs on her, bound and gagged her, none too gently, before throwing her still unconscious body in the corner until it was time to interrogate her._

_"...baa-chan." A weak, hoarse voice called out causing everyone to face the bed, "Please."_

_Tsunade wiped her tears, "Please what Naruto."_

_"Kill me, baa-chan, please. I can't take it. Kurama is weak already, he can't fight the poison anymore. We're both gonna die, and I rather it be now then by the poison."_

_"No!" The blonde shook her head, "How can you ask me to do something like that, Naruto?"_

_"Please, the poison is going to kill us in two or so hours and it's going to make my death as agonizing as it can get. I'm in so much pain right now baa-chan. Kurama dulled it as much as he could but he can no longer do so..." The blond jerked, "Are you going to make me suffer until I die baa-chan?" Blue eyes shone brightly due to the unshed tears._

_Sasuke walked towards the bed, he couldn't stand it. The sight of Naruto was killing him. It hurt to think that the blond was dying; but it was agonizing to bare witness to the pain the flaxen haired teen was in as the poison killed him. "Naruto..."_

_The blond glanced in his direction, "Sasuke..." Blue eyes darted to his friends hand upon seeing the glint of metal and saw a kunai held in the ravens hand, "Please."_

_Sitting on the bed, he shifted so he was sitting behind Naruto, with the blond secured in his arm. He made eye contact with the Hokage, who sobbed while standing and gave a slow nod of her head. Leaning forward she placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, tears drippind onto the blonds head. _

_"I love you Naruto." She cried, as she left the room. She wouldn't be able to watch this. She made it as far as her couch before crumbling and started sobbing._

_Shizune hugged the blond tightly, pressing a kiss against the boys cheek, whispering words of love before leaving to cry beside her mentor and best friend._

_Sasuke glanced at the others, but they refused to leave. They were going to stay until Naruto took his last breath. Juugo helped Karin sit up. She wanted to stay, no matter how much this was hurting her._

_Wrapping his arms around the blond, Sasuke brought his head down, his mouth caressing Naruto's ears. "I have always loved you Naruto." Tears fell from the usually impassive Uchiha. "I wish we would have more time together."_

_Naruto nodded his head, "I loved you too Sasuke." The arms tightened as the younger boy started to convulse again. "Please end it."_

_Lowering his head, Sasuke brought his mouth down and claimed Naruto's own before bringing the kunai down, straight into the blonds heart. A small smile curved his lips, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. _

_Raising his hand, Naruto brushed the dark strands of hair from his best friends face, "Thank you Sasuke." Blue eyes closed for the last time._

**_End flashback_**

Naruto glanced at Iva, who was staring at him with a worried expression, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Iva-sama, but I'm fine now." Tightening his hold on the sword in his hands, he lowered his eyes to his lap, "I remembered that I died." Naruto closed his eyes, "I was poisoned and it was killing me, so I asked one of my friends to end my suffering. I don't understand how I'm alive and here of all places."

Iva nodded his head, "vell zhis is ze grandline, strange zhings alvays happens here."

The blond blinked at that statement and was about to ask something else when the doors opened.

* * *

_In Konoha_

_(After Naruto was killed)_

* * *

Sasuke atared at the limp body in his arms and in that moment, the truth set in. Naruto was never going to open his eyes. He was never coming back.

Sasuke dropped the kunai, hands trembling, before he broke down into heaving sobs. Neji collapsed against the wall, his head tucked between his knees. Shikamaru had his back to everyone, face against the wall, shoulders quivering. Anko was crying, tears falling from her eyes, while Ibiki tried to comfort her, eyes closed in grief.

Karin, despite her limited time with her cousin, lay sobbing against Juugo, who held her tightly Suigetsu, with a glare set on his face, stood up and marched towards the other room. He scowled at the traitorious bitch who was responsible for this mess.

Storming towards the green eyed female as she regained consciousness, he sneered. Bringing his foot back he slammed it into the girls stomach, forcing her to double over, her painfilled cry muffled by the gag.

"You don't deserve forgiveness bitch. Your worse then even Orochimaru." Suigetsu hissed, kicking Sakura once again. "You vile piece of shit." The white haired teen couldn't think of anything but how much pain this _girl_, and he used that word loosely, brought upon two of his friends, and it enraged him. He hated anyone who hurt those close to him.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade rasped, narrowing her eyes on the former Kiri shinobi. "Why are you kicking her?"

Anko looked over, eyes red and puffy, "She's the one who poisoned Naruto, Tsunade-sama. Nara and Hyuuga confirmed it." She replied, "She deserves more then just those kicks, if you ask me." With that said, the female torture expert, buried her face against Ibiki's chest.

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock, she had assumed the group had been attacked on their way back and Naruto had been poisoned during the fight. But to hear a Konoha shinobi was responsible, one she insisted be allowed to join the three boys because another medical ninja wasn't available, it tore at her heart. If only...

She had known many of the younger generation disliked Sakura because of her attitude concerning Naruto, but to go this far. Eyes darkened, the Hokage was about to tell Anko and Ibiki to take the traitor away when the doors opened.

"Hokage-sama, we..." A pause, "Is this a bad time?"

Everyone turned towards the door to see Team Kurenai, the rest of team Asuma and team Gar, along with Kakashi, Yamato and Sai standing at the door.

"What's going on?" Kiba questioned, Akamaru whimpered and lowered his head, causing the brunet's eyes to widen and he sniffed the air, "Is Naruto injured? I can smell a lot of his blood."

At the mention of Naruto, Tsunade burst into tears again, as did Shizune, who wrapped her arms around the older woman and made her sit down.

The rest of the team looked around trying to find out what happen when Neji and Shikamaru appeared from the backroom, eyes red and puffy.

"Shikamaru! What happened?" Ino cried, seeing her teammate and friend so upset, worried her, "What's going on? Is Naruto really hurt?"

Neji glanced towards the room, "Naruto is dead." He whispered, tears filled his eyes. "His gone. His never going to come back." After those words left him, the Hyuga genius collapsed.

Hinata ran forward and hugged her cousin, "What do you mean nii-san. How can..." The Hyuga heiress trailed off, she couldn't continue the question. Tears blurred her vision.

"Sakura poisoned him when we were returning from our mission. It was a slow acting poison, that left their victim suffer greatly before they died. When we arrived here, Tsunade immediatly took him and began operating." Neji whispered, "We heard Tsunade-sama and Shizune crying so we went in the room. Shizune told us that they couldn't find the antitode for the poison, someone had stolen the last bottle that they had and we didn't have enough time to gather the needed ingredients and then make it before he died anyways."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "He was in so much pain; and the Kyuubi used up all of it's energy to keep the majority of the pain from reaching him. When it became obvious that there was no cure for whatever poison that, that bitch injected within him, Naruto asked Tsunade-sama to end his suffering; to kill him. But she couldn't. Someone else stepped in." The Nara glanced at the door.

Kakashi stepped forward, he had a feeling he knew who would be on the other side. As dark eyes peered into the room, his guess proven true. Uchiha Sasuke sat hunched over the much smaller male, sobbing against Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke." The name he uttered caused the rest of the newly arrived shinobi to look over in surprise.

Ino gripped her shirt, "How could she?" The blonde broke down, Tenten cradled the younger girl, as she allowed tears to fall from her eyes. Lee and Gai for once quite in their grief, while Asuma held Kurenai, Yamato had an arm placed on Sai, who was frozen, eyes wide. Chouji, Kiba with Akamaru looked distraught; having been close friends of Naruto since the academy years.

"I'll hate to see how Iruka will react upon hearing the news." Asuma's words caused Kakashi to glance at the Sarutobi head, dark eyes glossy with unshed tears. "You going to tell him Kakashi?"

The copy nin nodded his head, "In a minute. Your going to inform your nephew and his friends?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi hummed and entered the room. "Sasuke." He whispered, but the boy didn't react. Kakashi bet the boy didn't even hear him. Approaching the bed, Kakashi sat in the chair, his single eye stared at the limp body on the bed and gripped his hand, "Naruto, I'm so sorry. I failed you." Kakashi's tears fell, unabashed.

"It wasn't you." Sasuke husky voice caused Kakashi to peer at the avenger, "The fault lies with Sakura, and that bitch better get the death penalty or I'll make her suffer for this." The Uchiha closed his eyes.

A scream from the other room, caused Kakashi and Sasuke to look at the door in wonder.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. _

_Shini-ko_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ _A new start_

_by: Shini-ko_

_Adopted from: xXKuroTenshi666Xx_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Itachi does; but aside from Itachi, the real owner of the anime/ manga is the only person who can claim rights. And that's obviously NOT me. And the same applies to the characters of Onepiece. _

_**AN:** This fic is adopted but there are going to be some major changes from the original one, you'll just have to wait to see what sort of surprises will show up in later chapters. _

**_Warning: _**_Mature language, shounen ai. Story doesn't follow cannon, Au and of course what's a fic without bashing Sakura. Dead Naruto characters appearing within the onepiece world. _

**_Pairing: _**_ItaNaru,__ Past SasuNaru_

* * *

Karin couldn't stand this. She hadn't cried this much since the death of her family many years ago. Red eyes blinked open. 'That bitch will pay for stealing the last bit of family I had left.'

Standing up, the Uzumaki female stormed into the other room, ignoring the sobbing mass of people in the room, she made her way towards the smug looking pink haired girl. And that pissed her off even more, the bitch had the nerve to smile like she just acomplished something great.

"You disgusting piece of filth." Larin hissed stoming towards the pinkette, she kicked her with no restraint, chakra powering up the attack, her leg made contact with Sakura's chest causing the said girl to scream out in pain while leaning forward, gasping for air. "I fucking hate you. I hope you fucking rot in hell, you bitch." Going in for another attack she was halted by Suigetsu placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As much as I would love to see you beat the shit out of that skank Karin, I think Sasuke wants to be the one to hand out judgement. You know how much he loved that kid; always going on and on about him." Suigetsu calm words caused Karin to falter. "Leave the bitch to Sasuke, Karin."

With a nod, the redhead allowed her comrade to pull her away. "I'm only agreeing to this because I know Sasuke will make this low life scum bag suffer, while prolonging her life so she can feel every milisecond of pain that Naruto must have endured."

Tsunade sniffed, blinking her swollen red eyes in confusion, not that she minded Sakura getting the shit kicked out of her, she inwardly wished the white haired male had let the girl continue, "Who are you? Why are you so worked up about Naruto's death. You hardly even knew the kid?"

Karin narrowed her eyes, "I didn't need to know him to know he was a good guy, I felt it within his chakra. Warm and friendly, always willingly to place his life on the line if it meant being able to protect a friend." The redhead clenched her fist, "Sasuke would speak about Naruto-kun often, so much so that Juugo, Suigetsu and I felt like we had known him for years. Then we meant him for the first time..." Red eyes closed, "He was just like Sasuke always said he would be. Fierce and loyal, said he'd make sure we we're protected when we entered the village. We had been looking forward to having a home, you know?" Suigetsu rubbed his female teammates back as her lips began to quiver while Juugo grasped the girl's hand offering what little comfort the act will have on the heartbroken female. "He was the last blood family I had left."

Tsunade gaped while the rest of the Konoha shinobi were shocked by the news.

xXx

"I'll see what's going on." Kakashi whispered, leaning over to brush a kiss against the blond's forehead, "I hope you find the peace in your afterlife that you could not gain here, Naruto. Hopefully Minato-sensei, Kushina-chan and Jiraiya-sama will forgive us for not being able to protect you better." With that said, the silver haired jounin left the bedside.

Sasuke sniffed and ran his hands through the long blond hair, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Naruto, but don't worry, I'll make sure that bitch recieves everything she deserves; death will be to good for her, I'll torture her so bad, she'll wish for death, but she shall not have it until she suffers as you have."

* * *

_Back with Naruto_

_On the Island of drags._

* * *

After Sally excuse herself/ himself from the room after delievering the tea and soup silence descened, only disrupt by the occasional sound of the tea cup clinking against the plate in which they sat on, or the spoon againet the bowl while Naruto sipped at his soup; aside from that it was peaceful, that was until the echoes of feet hitting the floor were heard causing both Naruto and Iva to turn towards the door.

"Oi is that brat awake! I'm going to give him an earful!" a male who appeared to be in his late teens with a slim, yet muscular build slammed open the door, long legs separated the distance between him and the bedridden blond, in several short strides.

Naruto noticed that the older blond was well-dressed with his hair brused to one side, his left eye being concealed much like a certain copy-cat shinobi he knew, while his right one held a glare directed towards the confused blond on the bed.

Before Sanji could open his mouth, Iva spoke, "Don't Sanji-boy, can't you see he's just voken." the drag queen stated, taking a sip of his tea. "Naru-chan zhis is Sanji-boy. He's zhe one zhat found you on zhe beach."

Not caring for what his host had to say, Sanji crossed his arms and kept his glare focused on the younger male, "You made me think you were a woman!"

"G-gomen." The smaller blond stammered, blushing lightly. He knew he was feminine and was often teased, good naturedly, by his friends because of it, but he never took into consideration how much of a girl he looked like to other people. After a while, the last part of what Iva had said, caused him to blink before bowing slight, "Arigato for saving me, though."

"Relax Sanji-boy, it's not his fault he vas born beautiful." Iva said winking at the boy in the bed, making the blush grow brighter, no matter how many times people told him he was beautiful, it also caused him embarassment. "Naru-chan, haha, vou so adorable." the drag queen cooed.

Naruto lowered his head, "Thank-you Iva-sama for your gracious compliment." He glanced at the older male from beneath his lashes, "And I apologize for unknowingly decieving you, Sanji-san." he added

Sanji tried to stay angry, he really did, but the longer he stared, the more he felt his irritation melt away. "Tch. Whatever." He scoffed looking away crossing his arms over his chest.

The stance reminded Naruto of a petulant child, who was sulky at not getting what he really wanted, but the look quickly shifted to a smirk when the older blond eyed the younger, finally taking in what he was wearing.

"Nice dress." He smirked.

Naruto's brow twitched. "Urasai." He growled, looking away with a huff and sipping at his tea. "Besides I'm use to wearing female clothes seeing as where I use to live, I was always the one to crossdress, but, and I mean no offense to you Ivasama, I'm not a drag queen."

Iva smiled and waved his hands, "I know, and it's a down right shame zhat vour not. Vou look quite stunning in ze female clothes."

Naruto nodded his head, his been told that as well. Most of the females were envious of his looks, well the females who weren't his friends were anyways. His female friend found to much happiness in dressing him up to mind that he looked better then them.

"How'd you end up here?" Sanji asked, a little surprised by this 'Naru-chan's' fiery attitude, he really hadn't been expecting one from him, especially by how rimid he first appeared. Just proved you should never judge a book by it's cover, you never know what surprises will await you.

At the question, Naruto bit his bottom lip, his bangs concealing his eyes from view, his throat constricting at the thought of a comrade betrayal, "I died." he whispered, hands clenched in his lap.

"Uh, but you're here." Sanji pointed out, scratching his head. "But honestly, why the hell am I still surprised by hearing something like this? This is the fucking grandline after all. I've been to an island made of clouds!"

Naruto looked up at Sanji like he was the crazy one. "Pardon?"

"He's a pirate. He's the chef of the Straw Hat crew." Iva explained. "Speaking of vhich two years is almost up no?"

"Yep, six more months." Sanji said with a grin. "Then I can leave this hell hole and be reunited with Nami-san and Robin-san!" he cried dramatically, "Not to mention Kushi-chan, but I would never dream of touching her lease I lose something I very much want to keep."

Ignoring the perverted comment, the blond frowned, "You're a pirate?"

Sanji nodded his head, "And what were you before you died?"

"A shinobi." Naruto replied causing both Sanji and Iva to blink in confusion, and curiosity, they couldn't believe someone as sweet looking as Naruto could have ever been a shinobi.

"A ninja? You?" Sanji snorted after snapping out of his shock. "No way is an ankle bitter like you a ninja."

Sapphire blue eyes narrowed and he set his tea down. "Iva-sama I feel very well. May I show Sanji-san how wrong he is?" the blond would not allow any one to talk down to him, especially not about being a shinobi and he was most definitely not a child.

Sanji rose an eyebrow, a smirk curling his lips, "You really think you can beat me?" he froze and the smirk left his face when a spoon sailed through the air and embedded itself in the wall next to his ear. That was a spoon!

"Sorry Iva-sama." Naruto apologized to the man, er woman?

He just laughed at the stunned look on Sanji's face. "Oh no its fine darling! But I'd like vou to stay in bed for a few more days before doing such strenuous activities."

Nsruto nodded his head, "Hai Iva-sama." He nodded respectfully and in under-standing. usually he wouldn't listen to such a command, but for some reason he was really tired, he supposed that's the price one paid when they gained a second chance of life.

"Do vou vant to talk about vour death?" When Naruto bowed his head and stared at his lap, and deciding the younger male didn't wish to speak about it just yet, he knew not to press the matter. "Rest vell." iva responded, turning towards Sanji, he narrowed his eyes. "Vou!" he yelled pointing at Sanji. "Out!"

Sanji carefully studied the figure on the bed, maybe it was because he looked so much like a woman and Sanji naturally hated seeing women upset, but he wanted to stay and see if he could get some kind of answers out of the smaller blond or at least lighten the kids spirit. "Nah. Figure I'll stay and make sure he eats his soup." He replied, reaching behind him, he dislodged the spoon from the wall.

Staring at the blond with a intense glare, Iva finally relented, "Fine, but if I hear even zhe small hint of an argument I vill zhrow vou out of zhis castle so fast that vour head vill spin!" he yelled at Sanji while spinning around, "Rest vell Naru-chan!" Iva continued, giving the younger male a smile, tossing a look towards Sanji before he left the room, shutting the door after him.

Silence stretched as Sanji handed Naruto the spoon, who took it with a small nod, the silence continued before the younger blond turned and stared at the older in contemplation, before Naruto decided to break it, "Do you have an extra pair of pants I could borrow?"

Sanji grinned and flicked his hair, "No, and even if I did have an extra pair, I don't think you'd be able to fit it."

Naruto rolled his eyes and began eating his soup as the silence descended once again. Not being one to stand silence, Naruto put the spoon down and looked back up to Sanji. "So…" he stared, "Were you really on an island of clouds?"

Sanji smirked, rubbing his chin. "Well it was a sea of clouds, as well as islands made of clouds and the people living there all had wings…" So Sanji retold his story on Skypiea and Naruto listened with wide eyed awe, having trouble believing that such a thing could exist. It sounded amazing.

That story lead to other stories of the Straw Hat's adventures and Naruto couldn't help but retell his own stories as a ninja. Sanji laughed loudly at his retelling of his pranks when he was younger and the lucrative ways the boy had come up to win fights. The room was filled with laughter and Sanji had moved from standing by the bed to sitting on it.

And just like that a bond was formed.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. _

_Shini-ko_


End file.
